Ravioli
by Macroblepharia
Summary: Ravioli gets trapped in the underworld.
1. Chapter 1

Ravioli

By Macroblepharia

Chapter 1

Meet Ravioli

Ravioli rolled off the bed.

"OOMPH!"

Mario's sister got off the floor and looked up at the night stand. There were bills, lots of bills. She sighed and picked some up. Ever since Mario and Luigi disappeared, Ravioli had to take care of the business. Unfortunately, she wasn't as good at plumbing as her brothers. Now she was behind in the bills. Just then the door knocked. She walked over to it hoping it would be a customer. Instead it was Wario.

"What do you want?" Ravioli asked in a rude tone.

"Same as always," Wario said, "Your business."

Ever since Ravioli had gotten behind in the bills, Wario and Waluigi had been bugging her to sell.

"No!" she said and began to close the door.

Wario stuck his foot in.

"Listen, it's the only choice you have," he said.

"No it isn't."

"Sure, what's your other one?"

"To keep going."

"Oh, right," Wario said, "Going nowhere."

"Go away," she said getting impatient.

"Listen, you have three weeks to move out and sell or we'll have to take it by force."

"You can't do that," she said.

"You can't pay your bills."

"Well-" Ravioli stopped.

Wario was right. It would take a win of the lottery to pay those bills. Ravioli lowered her head.

"See you in 3 weeks," said Wario as he walked off.

Ravioli slowly walked back to her room.

"What am I going to do?" she asked herself.

Four hours later, Ravioli was working at some lady's bathtub when something strange happened. She was sucked down the drain! All the way down it was dark, wet, and bumpy. Suddenly it was light. Ravioli felt the grass with her wet fingers. She opened her eyes and saw a mushroom running toward her. She screamed.

"Calm down," it said.

"My favorite food is a mutant alien!"

"I'm not an alien," it said.

"Get away from me you delicious creature," she said as she backed away.

Unexpectedly, she heard a familiar voice.

"What's going on here?" It was Mario.

"Mario?" she asked.

"RAVIOLI!" Mario shouted.

"MARIO!"

They embraced in a very long hug. The siblings looked at each other.

"You've grown up!" said Mario.

"You've grown-" Ravioli blinked "-fat."

Mario laughed. "Come on," he said, "I'll show you around."

Luigi was watching the news when Mario burst into the door. Luigi jumped.

"Look," said Mario.

"Quiet, I'm watching TV." Luigi said.

"But-"

"Shhhhhhhhh"

"Luigi?" Ravioli asked.

"Whaaa?" Luigi said.

"Now you listen." Mario said, annoyed.

Mario and Luigi listened to Ravioli as she told them how she came. Luigi looked at Mario.

"Sounds familiar," he said with a chuckle.

"You mean this happened to you too?" asked Ravioli, surprised.

"Well, we're here with you, aren't we?" Luigi said.

"Well, yeah," said Ravioli.

"So doesn't that imply that it did?"

"That's creepy," she said.

"Tell me about it," said Mario.

"Can we ever get back?"

"No, we blew up the drain pipe with a b-bomb," Luigi said.

"Did you just stutter?" Ravioli asked.

"No, that's what they're called, b-bombs," Luigi said.

"You stuttered"

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did"

"I'm going to barf"

"You stuttered"

"They're called b-barfs, I mean b-bombs"

"I know what we'll eat," Mario cried, "Pizza with spaghetti on top!"

Ravioli and Luigi looked at him. Ravioli gave an "awkward turtle." You could hear the crickets chirping.

"What, it sounds good," Mario said.

Luigi and Ravioli blinked.

"I guess you two don't value flavor," Mario said, "Anyway, it's getting late, Ravioli, would you like to watch the sunset with me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Replacements

Toad, after seeing Mario's great "affection" for Ravioli, ran to Peach to tell about it.

"WHAT!?" screamed Peach. "Mario can't fall in love with someone else!"

"Why" asked Toad.

"Because I'm his girlfriend, that's why" she yelled. "We have to stop this."

"But shouldn't Mario-"

"NO!" Peach interrupted. "Toad, you're now in charge of spying on them."

"But-"

"Do as I say."

_Must be in panic mode_, Toad thought.

Toad found Mario and Ravioli watching the sunset and talking. Now what they were talking about was the financial mess the business was in and what Wario and Waluigi were doing. But Toad couldn't quite make it out. He decided to try to get closer, but he stepped on a stick. SNAP. Mario and Ravioli slowly turned around.

Toad let out a sheepish grin and said, "Hi."

Ravioli screeched.

Ravioli was still panting hard when Mario asked "What, are you doing here?"

"Well, uh, I was, uh-"

"Were you spying on us?" asked Ravioli.

"Yes," said Toad, "I mean no, I mean-"

"Go away" said Ravioli feeling offended.

"Ok." said Toad and started to run.

When he got to Peach, he had nothing to report but his own mistake.

"AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH!" screamed Peach. "This time we'll both go"

They hid behind a bush and listened. This time, the sibs were talking about the awkward moment with Toad.

"Put a spider by them." Peach whispered.

"Do we have a spider?" asked Toad.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrr," groaned Peach.

By the time Peach and Toad had found a spider, Mario and Ravioli were heading back to the castle.

It was dark by the time they got back to castle. After all, they were just watching the sunset. When they got to the castle, Luigi was asleep.

"Let's hit the hay," Mario said.

They got in bed and went to sleep. When they woke up, there was a surprise.

"Bwahahaha," Bowser said eyeing Ravioli, "It looks like I have a new damsel in distress."

"Oh no you don't!" said Ravioli waving a plunger.

"Sure I do," said Bowser, grabbing her.

"Hey, come back here!" said Mario.

"Catch me if you can, bwahahaha," Bowser said and ran.

"She's replacing me," Peach cried as Mario and Luigi ran after Bowser.

Mario and Luigi ran through courses as fast as they could. It was the fastest game they ever played. The whole time Bowser was in site ordering goombas and koopatroopas around. Together they flew through worlds. Luigi wasn't even afraid of the boos because they weren't quite organized yet. Even the swimming levels were easy. When Bowser got to his castle, he caged Ravioli and turned around only to see The Bros. waiting for the final fight.

Stunned, Bowser regained his composure and said, "Good thing you're here so soon. Now I can squish you sooner. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

The fight then started. It was a long, brutal battle. Finally, The Bros. defeated Bowser.

Bowser let out a long, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" as he shrunk and disappeared.

Mario unlocked Ravioli.

"**Who-**_**what**_ was that?" she asked, "And how did you beat _**IT**_."

"That was Bowser," said Luigi, "He's a lizard-like villain."

"I see that," Ravioli said, "But what kind?"

"Gee, I don't know," said Luigi.

"He's some sort of stegosaurus-turtle-dragon," said Mario.

They walked back to the castle and found Princess Peach crying.

"What happened?" asked Mario.

Toad explained the whole thing. Mario, Luigi, and Ravioli laughed out loud. They laughed for 15 minutes straight.

After they finished laughing, Mario said, "It's not that, she's our sister!"

They continued laughing. This time, though, Toad joined them.

"It's not funny!" yelled Peach.

That night, Ravioli couldn't sleep. She was worried. She was worried about what Wario and Waluigi would do with her stuff when they found she was missing.

As if he sensed her worry, Mario said, "They can't do anything to it when the residents are missing."

"But they only gave me three weeks."

"Don't worry," Mario said and fell asleep.

Ravioli tried sleep but couldn't. All she could think about was what Wario and Waluigi might do.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A way out.

Next day, Ravioli got up and looked for breakfast.

"Do you guys have any mushrooms I can eat?" she asked.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Just then she remembered the talking mushrooms. Luigi ran into the room.

"Don't say that!" he said.

"Sorry," she said.

Luigi ran out the door.

"Hey," he said, "She isn't gonna eat you."

"But she asked for mushrooms!"

"There're different types of mushrooms," he began to explain, "There're live ones and…live…ones."

Luigi remembered from fifth grade science class that all plants are technically alive.

"Yeah," screamed Toad, "And we're live!"

"No" said Luigi, "There're different types of _live_ mushrooms. There're walking, talking, live ones, and plants-that-stay-in-one-place ones. The ones that can't move are edible. It's a homonym."

"Oh," said Toad, "I feel better now. I guess I'd better go tell the others."

Toad left and Luigi sighed.

Ravioli walked up to Mario.

"Did you say you blew up the way out?"

"Luigi did not stutter when he said 'b-bomb' "

"That's not what I asked."

"Yes, we blew it up."

"Then how did I manage to get here?"

"I don't know, but we've never been able to get back up."

"Why did you blow it up?"

"To keep Bowser out of Brooklyn."

Ravioli thought a moment. "I've got it!" she exclaimed, "Maybe it just needs a plumbing job!"

"Maybe," said Mario, interested,

"I'll tell Luigi."

He walked outside. Luigi was still talking to Toad at the time.

"Ravioli has an idea," he said.

"What is it?" asked Luigi.

"To plumb the drain pipe and go back home!" Mario said, excited.

"Well," Luigi thought, "We've got nothing to lose, let's try it!"

It seemed like hours the siblings were plumbing. Mario and Luigi were doing the dirty work while Ravioli was merely handing them tools. Luigi stuck his head out the tube.

"It's no use," he said, "There's nothing blocking it, but we still can't get through."

Ravioli thought a while. "What's it like in there?" she asked.

"Well we went in and found a three way intersection. One of them is blasted to pieces, another leads to Bowser castle, yeek that place was creepy, and the other seems like an unending maze that has a vertical climb that Mario's trying to scale."

Ravioli thought about her way down the tube. It felt like riding down into a long, downward pit with a huge, bumpy slide at the end.

"That's it!" she exclaimed, "Can you get up?"

"Don't have the proper equipment," Luigi said, sadly.

"What do you need?"

"I don't know. I think maybe a 200 foot rope?"

Ravioli sighed. It seemed they'd never get home now.

While The Bros. continued working, Ravioli told Peach about the problem. (Peach had gotten over the whole "Ravioli replaced me" thing)

"Have you tried a propeller mushroom?" Peach asked.

"You mean there're more types of mushrooms!?" Ravioli shouted.

Peach covered her ears. "Please," she said, "Do you know what an indoor voice is?"

"Sorry," Ravioli said, "It's just that there're so many mushrooms, I don't know what I can eat."

"Here," Peach said as she gave Ravioli mushroom. Ravioli ate it and immediately grew taller.

"What the-" she said.

Peach giggled, "Anyway," she continued, "A propeller mushroom is a power-up that makes you fly…for a limited time."

"How do you get one?" Ravioli asked.

"I have one right here," Peach said and gave it to her.

"Thanks," said Ravioli, and she bolted off with it.

Ravioli gave the power up to Mario and he flew to the top. He was up for quite some time. When he finally came back down, he had good news, and he had bad news.

"What did you find?" Ravioli asked eagerly.

"The good news is that it's the right tube, the bad news is…" Mario paused before continuing, "…we have to find a time when the lady isn't home." Ravioli slapped her forehead.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Predicaments, Predicaments

"What happened?" asked Ravioli.

"Well, when I got out of the drain I started about the house looking for the exit and," Mario stopped and then continued, "well, then the lady saw me in the kitchen and called the cops."

"Ooh," Luigi shuddered, "I hope that doesn't happen again."

"I know, right?" Mario said.

"Well, for now I guess I could get used to this," Ravioli looked at the mushroom shaped houses, the colorful mountains, the creepy mushroom people and their strange way life, and finally said, "lovely…um…place."

"Don't worry," said Luigi, "I felt the same way when I first came here."

Just as he was saying this, Toad walked in. Everyone stared.

"Y-Y-You mean…" Toad stuttered, "You're afraid of me too?"

"Ouch." said Ravioli.

"Toad I didn't mean-augh!" Luigi said and began to follow Toad trying to explain on the way.

"That went well." stated Mario.

"I hope they can make up with each other after this," said Ravioli.

"Me too." said Mario, "It's been a long day. How about dinner? Sound good?"

"Almost too good," Ravioli said, "How about pizza?"

"With spaghetti on top," said Mario.

"I'm hungry enough to eat anything," Ravioli said.

They stopped and listened to the screams of a small group of toads that happened to be walking by.

"Ok, almost anything," Ravioli corrected herself, "Almost."

They both laughed and started home. When they had finished dinner and climbed into bed, Ravioli began to think about the new way out they discovered. She couldn't help but think of the look on Mario's face when the lady started calling the cops, or the look on the lady's face when he escaped through her bathtub.

When she woke up, she found that Mario was gone.

"Where'd he go?" she asked Toad.

"He went to save Pauline."

"And Pauline is…"

"Someone else," replied Toad quite frankly, "She frequently gets captured by DK."

"Who's Dk?" asked Ravioli.

"Donkey Kong. He's a huge gorilla with no self esteem."

"Ok," said Ravioli, "I was not expecting such an explanation."

She went to Luigi to talk about the drain pipe. As they were conversing, they heard a loud "RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" and turned to see none other than Mario, carrying a princess, and being chased by a monkey who's arms were filled with b-bombs. Lit b-bombs. They broke into a run but found that if they went to the castle, DK would blow it up.

"Where will we go?" asked Ravioli.

"I don't know," said Luigi, "Maybe we can try the drain pipe."

They went to the pipe closely followed by Mario, Pauline, and DK.

"Why did we bring him here?" asked Mario, panting, "Don't we want to keep him from blowing the drain pipe up too?"

"Ooh," said Luigi "Didn't think about that one."

It was too late. B-bombs flew threw the air in all directions. It was all the gang could do just to dodge them, let alone keep them from the drain pipe. Two b-bombs, tied together, flew into it. A second later, everyone heard a huge explosion.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried Ravioli and the bros.

It seemed as though all was lost. With no way to get back home and a raging gorilla in deadly proximity, there was nothing left to do but run and see if they could hide. Eventually, they lost DK and made it back to the castle. They told Peach about the drain pipe and she told them not to worry.

"I happen to have a group of miners that have nothing to do right now," she said, "just give them the basic idea of what's going on and your drain will be cleared in no time."

"Sounds good to me," said Luigi, "Just hope no one gets hurt. Mining can be dangerous, you know."

"Relax," said Peach, "It's all gonna be okay."

Sure enough, the miners began working as soon as they heard.

"Luigi," Ravioli asked, "Do you think you'll miss the Mushroom Kingdom when we go back home?"

"Who said I was going back home?" he replied.

"You're not coming back!?" asked Ravioli, surprised.

"Well, who else is supposed to protect the princess?"

"How will I finish the bills?"

Luigi looked at her sadly and said, "You won't."

"What?"

"Mario and I talked about it last night," Luigi explained, "He'll go long enough to close and sell and come back when it's finished. As for you, there's always a place for another hero down here."

"Thanks Luigi," Ravioli said.

They continued watching the miners work knowing that a happy ending was at hand.

The End


End file.
